


maybe in another universe

by kiira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/kiira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four times everything could have changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe in another universe

Buffy's hand darts out, fast, faster than you would ever think possible and grabs your wrist. Another half inch and your stake would have killed.

No.

 _You_ would have killed.

Buffy looks at you, eyes huge, lips parted. "You almost...," she whispers, trails off and drops your hand. The man looks at both of you and he inches backwards, away from your stake. You snatch your hand back, away from his still beating heart. Buffy's still looking at you, and she looks scared. "What if I hadn't...?" She trails off again, and you try a laugh. It comes out choked.

 

\---

Wesley never came. You overhear Buffy later, talking with Giles about how Willow ran into him in the woods outside Angel's emo-boy mansion, and held him back. Tiny little Willow against the fucking Watcher's Council and for you.

You're not sure why Willow did it, but from the air of relief in Buffy's voice, you suppose you should be thankful.

 _They were gonna_ , Buffy whispers into your neck later that night, _gonna take you away_. _Put you on trial or something_. She kisses your fluttering pulse and you wonder why they all forgave you so quickly, and then remember Buffy forgave Angel too.

Maybe that's what Buffy does. Forgive.

\---

You were going to kill Buffy, going to string her guts up and paint your skin with her blood. Probably kill her friends too, but she's looking at you and she shakes her head. "You can't do it, Faith. You can't. You won't." And then she looks at Angelus and smiles slightly. "Stop, Angel."

And beside you, Angelus melts back into Angel and he looks at you with pity. You don't want his pity, can't take it but everything seems so big and _adult_ all of a sudden and you don't want this. You never wanted this. You don't want to cry, don't want Buffy to see you cry but you do and Angel's hands are on your arms and he's whispering something to you.

 _I know. I know, I know, I know_.

Buffy doesn't say anything, just watches as you slide to the floor in Angel's arms.

\---

You're back in Sunnydale and you had forgotten how fucking boring this town was. At least last time you were here you had stress of betrayal and the excuse of being sixteen.

But this time? You're supposed to be _reformed_ and all that shit. Evidently "reformed" means sitting at the Summers's kitchen table with Buffy, going over battle plans for the ten thousandth time while that little brat from New York gets to take all the Potentials out to the Bronze.

For "real world experience" but it's obviously just so she can make out with Willow in a dark corner without the prying eyes of hundreds of high schoolers.

Buffy groans and rests her forehead on the table. "If we go over this one more time, I think I'm going to start crying."

"Agreed," and you shove the blueprints of the vineyard off the table, scattering them all over the kitchen floor.

"Faith!" Buffy scolds, but she's laughing and doesn't make a move to pick them back up.

You lean back in your chair and raise an eyebrow at her. "All this time _alone_ now, hmm B? What sorts of naughtiness could we get ourselves up to?"

She turns red and ducks her head, pretty blonde hair falling in her eyes. You shut your eyes, because you definitely fucked this one up and sit back up in your chair.

What you weren't expecting were Buffy's lips on yours and her giggling after she pulls away. "I can think of a few things we could do," and she sits on the table, looking down at you, and laughs again. This time, it's your turn to kiss her, hands on her waist and you're both laughing.

If this is what reformed means, you should have done it years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i am terrible at remembering details for episodes so if i messed anything up really badly oops i am sorry


End file.
